Rules are made to be Broken
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Toothless' life was like before being enslaved by the Red death?What had happened with his family that caused them to be separated and more importantly...Who was his family? Rated T for some Adult themes and inappropriate language
1. Introductions

Rules are made to be broken

Chapter 1:Introductions

Hello everyone! As you all know my name is Toothless and I live here on the Island of Berk, nothing much has changed since you were last here but here's some of what has. The whole gang has gotten older passing their teenage years I think Hiccup is about 18...19 now? I'm never sure I don't keep track of everyone's birthdays. Secondly, A few more dragons have moved in now more specifically my brother and his former mate, yeah that's right I said brother, bet that shocked most of you 'I never knew you had a brother!' of course I do and I've got shocking news his former mate is now my mate! Shock horror right? After all the time they've spent together I wind up with her. But, they have mated and they can't mate again much to my disbelief Shade handles their kids nearly all the time just playing and messing around with them, feeding them and just generally taking care of them now while Sasha (That's my mate's name) babysits them whenever asked to since they technically are still her kids. So now is the time I guess where I tell you what they look like and all that crap...So

My brother

Name: NightShade of the darkness  
Species: Demon Fury(I'll explain later)  
Age: Unknown  
Height: Average  
Weight: ?  
Eye Color: Blood Red blind in one eye though.  
Scale Color: Very very dark shade of blue  
Distinguishing features: Those horrible creepy eyes  
Health: Could be better I say  
Hobbies: Playing with kids, playing in general, Flying at night, messing around with dragons and humans.  
Favorite Sayings: Can't say other wise it will give away something!RATBB  
Speech patterns: He does say man a lot  
Disabilities: Is not keeping a straight face one?  
Style: He could have way more style  
Greatest flaw: Has no Restraint  
Best quality: Good at assassinations  
Children: Yep (I'll tell you what they look like when we get to that part of the story)

Sasha

Species: Cloud Fury(You'll find out later)

Age: 25 years of age  
Height: Average  
Weight: ?  
Eye Color: Ice blue  
Scale Color: Originally white but can change  
Distinguishing features: Her smile  
Health: Strong and good hygiene  
Hobbies: playing, Flying through clouds, Talking with friends  
Favorite Sayings: "Peace can be sown and will be grown"  
Disabilities: None  
Style: Elegant  
Greatest flaw: Tends to be shy but can burst out  
Best quality: Camouflage ability  
Children: Yes

So that's what they look like...Now demon fury's...Just the name can freak you out, we are a rare type of fury the fastest and most deadly of all that's because we are descendants of Lightening, death(Mostly death) and wind I discovered I was one after Shade told me that there were no Night furies left in the world! That big lair in our adventures something happened which made us find three night furies that look a lot likes us! But look at me babbling on about nothing .I really should be tell you the story shouldn't I? So in case you haven't figured it out yet I'm going to be telling you a story about my life and my family before Berk but before I begin let me warn you there are some things that contain adult themes so if you don't like that kinda stuff you skip ahead until you see that part is over "Shadow will you just get on with it?" that was Shade I haven't told you yet but those two will be telling the story too from their point of view but seriously lets get on shall we?

When I was an egg...

* * *

_**And end it there! That was perfect guys! We'll cut it there and continue work tomorrow hopefully  
Toothless: We better I want to get onto the real interesting parts quickly  
Shade: Yeah and I can't stay away from home too long I might miss my kids grow up!  
Well I guess you guys can go home if I get the chance I'll call you back tomorrow and we'll start chapter 1 alright?  
Shade & Toothless: Deal!  
Shade: See you when we can!*Both fly away*  
Well that was the introduction done people so come on and Hurry up team!We need to begin plotting the next episode with Shade and Toothless' Pov Toothless coming out of his egg *It's so dark in here' I thought* and Shade's reaction *We looked like each other a lot' I thought...Mom/Mum asked for a name so I suggested "NightWing" the ...Well the title was to be decided soon enough'* alright that good *Most nod* Okay then camera men and story developers and make up people follow me we'll negotiate ideas!...**_

* * *

**Review please peoplez! New story new day new lives more Reviews! :3  
P.S: This chapter was more a basic overview of what is going to be happening or has happened in my other stories which I willl do later and as you have noticed WTUH has been put on Hiatus for this to be completed and it will be re-done! I will delete it soon when I finish this...It's just there so people can read it and if I feel like it I may add a chapter or 2 ;)**

**Keep life real! And next chapter this part right here won't be there it'll end right when I've done the cast part(The italics) so yeah! :3  
P.S.S:Valentines day soon!So have a lovely valentines day from me! :)**


	2. A Egg Is Hatched

**_Alright everyone lets get to work another day another episode we need to get to work quick as we can okay guys Shade get your lazy butt over here ad get your damn kid in the egg we don't have all day now do we!  
"Hey don't you talk about my son like that he's the closest thing to a baby Toothless we got...Alright Shadow just get into the egg you'll be out in a few minutes don't be scared...Also try to do that Toothless impersonation you've been practicing alright?" Shade asked his son  
"Don't worry Dad I got this..." he responded, while struggling to fit into the egg until he finally popped in. So I continued  
Alright Camera seven close up on Shadow..Shadow close your eyes...Aaannnddd...ACTION!_**

* * *

Toothless POV

I knew it..I'm in an egg, I don't know why but I was afraid I had no idea why though. Sure it was dark and I couldn't move around much but at least the barrier surrounding me was getting pretty weak...I hope I would be able to break out soon...Or in a while at least I was getting sick of staying in the same place for ages like this...

**Okay guys switching to camera 2 zoom out on Night Sabre and...Acting Shade go!**

Shade POV

I could hear his thoughts, he seemed scared and worried as if he as going to die or something and very impatient...I knew what that was like. I had gone through that like a month ago apparently I was special because I broke through the shell while it was still a bit tough maybe my new sibling was going to be the same. Soon after watching the egg for a few more minutes, my parents came back in talking about something and I quote 'Hiding them no-one can know' I took my attention from the egg and put it on my parents "What are you guys talking about?" I asked them, my mom turned and walked towards me nuzzling my cheek I purred at the touch of my mothers touch "Nothing Shade" she replied

"Who are you trying to hide?" I questioned, earning a sigh from my dad

"No-one...How is our egg doing any signs yet?" he said, they knew that I knew what he was thinking they say it's a thing brothers could do but they never told me if he could read my mind so I just assumed he could "Nothing special yet but I'm pretty sure it'll hatch soon" they both chuckled at me "What?...Was it something I said?"

"No Shade..it was the way you said it" my mom explained

"He's acting like a leader already isn't he Charlotte? When we pass away we know the pack will be in good hands" my dad finished. That was my mothers name Charlotte, my dad was Night Shadow you do the maths on how I got my name. Anyway me being a hatchling I had no idea what they meant by pass away "what do you mean when you 'pass away'?" I asked them i think my dad was about to reply until Charlotte interrupted by saying

"Shade I think that's enough questions for now...How about getting some sleep alright?" Charlotte. My tail twitched. My head quickly turned to the egg to just about hear cracking and small grunts of effort as soon as my whole body managed to turn around my or maybe I should say me and my new brother's parents were already by his side watching in anticipation. I walked over to them not wanting to do anything that would mess this up however my dumb luck had to decide to interfere causing me to trip right in to the egg and smash it to pieces.

Luckily my accident hadn't done any major damage, for I was standing over another demon fury only inches smaller than myself with acid green/yellow eyes staring up at me, I stared back at him for a few seconds before getting pulled off him(rather roughly I might add) by NightShadow and getting scolded by him too since Charlotte was too busy licking the new comer clean. After scolding me, Shadow went back over to Charlotte nuzzling and purring in satisfaction at his new born I turned around and made a gagging noise they couldn't hear it through their 'display of affection' but I did hear chuckle 'tell me about it' The voice had shocked me 'who just said that' I asked mentally, when no reply came I shrugged it off thinking I had just imagined it. After my parents stopped nuzzling each other, Charlotte asked "What should we name him" I thought for a few moments, obviously she was talking to Dad but still I wanted to share my ideas "How about NightWing?" I suggested, they both stared at me for awhile "What?" I asked, afraid I'd messed up again

"It's a great name Shade" Charlotte replied beckoning me over. Sighing, I made my way over just to end up in my mothers warm embrace...

_Those were the good old days before life began going downhill for us...But luckily it turned out alright in the end. It was just the emotional pain that lingered in our souls._

**_CUT People that's a wrap...Till next episode Shade and Toothless PLEASE MEMORIZE YOUR LINES Hardly any of the words in this ep were in the script  
NightSabre: We're just kids...We don't have time to memorize and read stuff..._**

**_Nightshadow:Yeah we have to play and have fun!*Starts wrestling Sabre*_**

**_HEY!Not in the studio!...Shade split them up please...*Looks round*..Shade?...AWW Not you too!_**

**_Shade:I'm gonna-oof...Shadow don't you dar-MY MAN DRAGON._**

**_...Errr...yeah we'll see you next episode...Who knows when it will come out..._**

**_Shade:AKH THE PAIN!_**

**_Yeah...Bye!_**


	3. Flash Backs Part I

**...Guys I know it's late but we have to start this before I lose the chance to it's almost 10 am already we only have 6 hours Toothless, Shade on set!  
Toothless:...Okay...We're coming..*Yawns* Shade you start this time after all you left off last chapter..  
Shade:Okay...Ahem...Lets get started...  
Oh wait...During the flash backs if you hear a voice and the video stops(If you see italics...) then that means it's like grown up Shade talking...Like him explaining something**

* * *

**Shade POV**

The last 8 months just went by like a lightening bolt, yet so much had happened but that fateful day when 'It' had taken place...Was the worst by far it had just started out like any other day until he walked in...

_**Flash Back 6 Months ago**_

Well Nightwing and I had gotten close and everyone knew of his existence, I was about half the size of my parents and Nightwing inches smaller like I mentioned before. This day was turning out great, I had been playing around with Wind for about an hour now(Almost forgot to say I've nicknamed him Wind I'll explain later) my mom was watching us clearly amused but dozed off for a while until a dragon I hadn't met before walked in "Hello Alphas and Sons of the Alphas" he said

"Hey" Shade and I responded in unison. Our mother was up now

"Who are you...State your business.." She demanded, still rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness while the unknown dragon slowly made his way towards her "My name is not of importance right now...I need you to surrender your children and yourself right now" he said, wait what did he just say? I looked over to Wind, he looked back at me equally confused "What?" she responded

"Surrender your children and no-one gets hurt are deaf or something" our mom was up now growling and eyes in slits I backed away Wind doing the same, "Who do you think you are coming in here demanding for my children"

"You either do it now or I take them by force" he said getting up in her face. Quick as a flash she swiped her claws at him, leaving three deep cuts on his face then she pounced and pinned him on the ground "If you want to get to my kids your going to have to go through me first" she snarled out, before biting hard into his neck blood oozed out onto the floor yet the stranger remained completely calm. Once she thought he was dead, she let him go blood still dripping from her mouth "That was...Strange" she panted out, spitting out some of the blood still in her mouth

"Mom...The strange guy just moved" Wind said, we turned back to him but then he suddenly let out a strange call it wasn't a Demon call though. Charlotte's eyes turned back to slits "No" she whispered "Children you have to leave!" she hissed, my brother and I looked at each other then back at her "What..." I asked "we have to leave?"

"Yes! Hurry!" she exclaimed, before her eyes went wide clearly in fear and her ear things...Dropped flat against her head. The ground began rumbling. Everything was just a blur..._Or maybe I'm just trying to blur the memory out of my head..._I turned towards the entrance expecting something to pop nothing did. Instead a hole was shot through the ceiling and a large amount of dragons all black and scents I couldn't recognize came through it all swarming one side of the cave, leaving the entrance free to run out "RUN! And remember I'll always love you!" she yelled tears gathering in her eyes, yet none would fall for Demon furys, no fury would ever shed tears it was not in our nature "So weak...A Demon displaying emotion...I almost feel bad for having to kill you" the dragon at the front of the group chuckled "None of you are getting close to my children!" she growled, it looked weird since she was looking angry but had tears in her eyes I felt like crying myself I didn't know why we were just staying there still she had told us to run several times and we remained..._Maybe if we had run earlier we could have gotten help but we had to be idiots...Now it's all our fault!..._One of the dragons pounced, she managed to dodge however once she landed another dove in claws unsheathed digging his claws into her side "FOR THE LOVE OF THE SHADOWS RUN" She screamed at us, half in anger half in pain. The word Shadows, made something click in my head "Shade come on!" Wind said while shoving me out the entrance

"But we just can't leave her in there!" I protested getting ready to lift off to join him in the air

"Yeah that's why we're going to get help! I mean face it dude there's a bunch of them and only two of us to top that we're only eight months old and they are double our size...we wouldn't be much help!" I shut my mouth after he said that. He was right. We were outnumbered and outmatched , I sighed in defeat and we began flying faster than ever to find our dad while on the way we heard a loud shrill cry and I swear I felt my heart break right then and there. Storm clouds gathered round the island like no man's business pouring us with rain,pelting us with lightening and deafening us with thunder. Suddenly a black spot appeared in the distance with red glowing eyes, coming closer and closer until "SPLIT!" I yelled over the sudden storm pushing Wind to the side and in result I got a thrust in the other direction opening a small gap for the stranger to come through as he flew through time slowed down for me, I took a moment to examine his face it was full of worry. I let out a small gasp, time resumed at its normal pace "Dad?" he didn't take notice "Night wing come on!" I screamed at him, shooting after NightShadow. When we finally reached him, we saw him prodding his now dead mate she was covered in blood and various cuts and burns but what stood out was the large burn on her stomach her breathing was shallow and hoarse "Shadow don't worry-I'll be fine..." she whispered turning her head to look at us "Children come closer..." she coughed out, drawing out some more blood I turned my head towards Wind and nodded towards her Wind seemed to get the message and we walked closer to her "You have made me such a proud mother I couldn't of asked for any better kids...You are both very special and are the pride of our species...Never forget me or who you are..." I could feel liquid gathering in my eyes I soon realized they were tears. I wiped my eyes, trying to get the fuzziness out of my vision it was slightly difficult but I managed to clear it in time to see Shade collapse next to her cuddling up to her letting out quiet wails of grief, Lightening seemed to strike getting closer each time "It looks like it's nearly my time to leave.." she said "Please give me some alone time with your father " I nodded, Wind didn't seem to get the message though so had to literally drag him out but to my surprise he made no resistance but had just laid down outside staring at nothing in particular I sighed and walked up to him nuzzling his neck and licked his snout in a attempt to cheer him up like mother had always done whenever he had gotten upset or something was bothering him luckily it didn't go in vain he smiled at me and licked my snout in return "Don't worry bro...Everything will turn out right" I comforted him and he replied by saying

"I know Shade..By the way...When was the last time you chewed on mint leaf" he joked, well at least he was back to normal

"Oh I don't think-Eep!" I jumped back in surprise when lightening seemed to strike just a few feet away from us "I swear...Is it just me or is the lightening getting closer to here?"

"I don't know about you but I think I'm going to go back inside" Wind stated and began walking back into the cave, I followed after him but as soon as we took a step in Lightening struck right inside the cave. I didn't close my eyes though. I could have gone blind but something told me not to. Once the flash effect(Is that the right term?) cleared from our vision I expected to see our mother at the back of the cave however, instead we saw...

**NightWind POV**

She was not there...The dragon I had loved sine the moment I had plopped out of her...Yeah, and hatched from my egg to feel her poking at my sides she was the one who always made sure I was safe and she was the kindest dragon I had ever met...Was now dead and gone. Slowly, I crawled over to the spot where she was laying and began to whimper without even knowing it. The wind outside began to drastically pick up getting stronger and louder and sky seemed to get darker "Your mother...Wanted me to explain to you why we are the Alphas and why we are so special..." Dad said suddenly, I lifted my head to look at him while Shade came to sit next to me clearly interested. Shadow took a deep breath in before starting, "You know how we are the off springs of lightening, death and wind? Well our parents...You grandparents were straight descendants from the gods of the elements so when they died...their powers were passed onto us although Charlotte wasn't my sister otherwise that would just be awkward...Anyway! We had to track her down we checked most of the females from the pack but once we did find her we had to undergo the courtship rituals and all that shi-Yeah..."

"So does that mean that one of us is...Lightening now?" Shade asked

"No...It has gone to one of the females of the pack...But strangely you two were born with the powers...Nightwing you are dragon of the wind..." he said, I guess that's why Shade always calls me wind but, how did he know? "Shade you are the dragon of Death..." wow...That is weird

"Wait...I'm the...And he's the..Okay..." Shade let out a clutter of words not making sense at all

"But...Now what do we do since mom's gone do we look for the next female?" I asked, sniffing as I mentioned her name

"No...I need you to follow me outside...I need to gather the pack for a meeting" Shadow said while walking outside the cave and letting out a call, moments later nearly all the pack had shown up "C'mon Wing lets go..." Shade whispered going up to sit next to Shadow, I followed and sat next to Shade leaning into his Shoulder. Once everyone had joined, Shadow began to speak ignoring the weather that was brutally battering us "Today a horrible crime has been committed by one of our own..." A series of growls and shocked gasps went through the crowd but stopped when Shadow began again "My mate...Your female Alpha...And the mother to these to pups...Or should I say murderers HAVE KILLED THEIR OWN MOTHER,MY MATE AND YOUR LEADER!" He yelled, he turned to us eyes in slits and some of the fighters of the pack flew up next to him growling at us "The fuck?!" Shade quickly exclaimed, even more growls and hissing came from the crowd "We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah there was this big group that attacked her we didn't do anything that harmed her ask him he knows it!" I yelled at them, why was he doing this our own farther? This is turning out to be the worst day of my life "I'll give you both five seconds to run away...Five...Four..." He began counting down, I looked at Shade and he looked back at me "Three...Two! Don't let me say one!" I don't know about Shade but I was getting out of here, I turned round before lifting off and flying at speeds I never knew I could reach, it was difficult due to the rain dropping on me piercing my scales but I pushed onward. I looked next to me to see Shade frowning at nothing, though clearly in deep thought "Wind follow me...I know somewhere we could hide out"

"Is it on the Island? That may be risky..." I warned

"No...It's on the mountain next to this island...Well in the side of it..." I nodded and slowed down a bit so he could get in front of me. Soon enough, he had led me to a small cave in the side of the mountain which went all the way to the clouds with the cloud fury's territory on top. We went inside it not bothering to check if anyone or thing was inside and laid down to sleep, until a thought came into my head "Wait they said...Well implied that they were going to chase us...So they must know we're here!" I told him

"Yeah right...Don't worry about that bro! I made sure they wouldn't follow us...Don't ask how..." he replied, rolling over to get comfortable I said goodnight and fell asleep...

_**Flash back Ends**_

**Shade POV**

Yeah the time we spent in that cave really changed us and basically made us the best assassins you've ever met we had so many good time like that time when we flew up above the clouds and accidentally landed in...Well I'll have to tell you that another time...But it doesn't end that bad I mean through the time we lived in that cave we had found out so much about ourselves and even had some strange supernatural things happen to us however...I'm still going to have to wait to tell you about it...

* * *

**Yes that's a wrap! Longest chapter so far! I bet none of you expected what happened to Toothless and Shade...Sorry if it seemed rushed...it was late and I haven't got much sleep in this week...You know...Half term...School in 2 days so don't expect me to update as soon as I have for these 3 chapters...  
Toothless:...Shade...Used...Inappropriate language...  
Shade:...It was in the script! And I had said way more that day...Your lucky this had been censored...  
So...Next episodes...Flash backs Part 2: When we had traveled above the clouds...  
Flash backs Part 3: Visions  
And the episode after that...Returns...Anyway I don't wanna give anymore spoilers so...Yeah! That's all folks...Tune in next time! Hopefully I will add the next chapters sooner rather than later!**


	4. Flash Backs Part II

**Alright people we have no time for an introductory speech so straight on Shade Tooth on set and get ready you are going to be performing a stupid and reckless stunt alright? And Shade your being a pervert this chapter good cool okay!  
Shade:Wait wh-  
ACTION!**

* * *

**Wind POV**

The time we stayed in that cave had really taught me valuable life lessons, but the main one was never to fly up above the clouds and fall back down without a proper plan...Or a brother who takes his work more seriously than a normal person...I still remember the day it happened...

**Flash back 2 months ago**

Oh he was bent on winning wasn't he? We had been at this for half an hour and to be honest I was getting tired of this, we had been having this staring contest to the point where you would rather fall asleep than just blink "Ah eff this Shade it's just way to boring now..." I complained

"Well...Yeah I guess...So...Since that was a tie I guess we both do the next dare...And I've got to pick it!" he said getting up but still not blinking "I've already got the perfect idea!"

"What is it?" I asked, he walked over to the edge of the cave entrance and looked up I joined him and stared up to the clouds "Sooo?"

"We...Are going to fly above the clouds and free fall down into the sea swim back up and land back here" he explained, scraping a large X on the ground in between us. I looked at him like he was crazy "Dude your serious?" I questioned, he simply grinned in response before getting ready to lift off

"IN 5...4...3...21GO" he yelled, saying the last part so fast I didn't even understand him until I saw him in the air

"What the! HEY WAIT UP!" I screamed, flapping my wings as quick as I could to gain up to him he was pretty fast but not fast enough to beat me! I caught up to him in a matter of seconds "Land up ahead!" he exclaimed, wait we had reached the cloud region already? Huh...I don't know my own speeds "Wind watch out! What the hell do you think your doing don't space out like that!" Shade yelled at me, shoving me out the way just in time to miss a falling boulder

"What! This must mean there are some...Cloud furys on the island edge" I responded, he nodded back at me before raising his paw he pointed one claw to the sky and then opened it the closed it again I nodded to him as well before speeding up to the point where I hardly needed my wings. For anyone wondering what all that meant it was basically a signal saying we need to speed up. Anyway, Shade was flying next to me struggling to keep up a bit but still pushed forward we were flying very quickly so we weren't actually able to see the Island. For some reason, I began struggling to breathe and the sky got darker so I looked over at Shade to find he was about to pass out "S-s-ade all ak-ba-k!" I spluttered out, even though it didn't make sense Shade understood what I said and began to stop,turn around then dive down with me following and soon enough we had gotten back to a point where we could breathe properly when I opened my wings to try and steady myself however I couldn't, it was like the wind was stopping me from opening them,I did not heed that warning and kept trying but when I did open them I swerved out of control crashing into Shade resulting in him growling at me and opening his wings to steady himself only for the same thing to happen "SHADE DUDE!" I screamed

"CLOSE YOUR WINGS AND GET IN A FLAT POSITION" he yelled before closing his wings and spreading his legs out so he would land flat on his stomach, I copied his moves but a thought crossed my mind "Shade if we're going to swim through water shouldn't we be nose down!" I asked him, then I felt something hard on my stomach before blacking out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the darkness that was the sea but instead I saw sunlight "What the..." I groaned, there were no clouds meaning the sun was literally blinding me I had to squint just so it wouldn't hurt so much. After getting used to the light, I looked around searching for Shade "Shade?" I called out while looking round and there he was, just trying to get up but each time he tried he fell back down so I rushed over and nudged him up "Thanks..." he muttered

"No problemo!...Where are we" I asked, he shook his head before walking up to a tree

"Well judging by the altitude we're at...And the fact that the ground is covered with snow" he began, wait a second did he say snow how come I didn't notice that before? I completely blanked out until I heard him say the words "We are on Cloud Fury territory..." when he said that I hissed and climbed to a branch opposite him "How come none came to see what happened?" I questioned him, he sighed before gliding further into the territory

"They must be busy with something else...Or they just didn't hear slash notice the crash" Shade suggested, I silently agreed before following him for a few more minutes in total silence. When we had stopped, there was a small clearing there seemed to be some splashing and a few giggles but I convinced myself I had imagined those noises and there were some tree's blocking the ways. Before Shade could go any further, I had to ask the question that had been burning in my head for the whole time "Why haven't we left...Why have you been leading us here!" I know it was two questions but cut me some slack I just thought the first question didn't make any sense by itself "Shade...You know I don't just break the rules without getting something out of doing it!" he chuckled his pupils went wide for the first time since we've been on this island, I gulped at the way he said that "What do you mean by that?" I asked. He just chuckled more and beckoned me to follow him I didn't go all the way out just enough to see something I had seen in his face while we were training for our specialties ...However, I never thought it would be an actual emotion he actually showed to an actual female...One that he doesn't even know at that(I'm not sure if it was a female he was looking at I was just guessing) that emotion was lust. That glint in his eyes said it all and the giggling that was going on and the splashing increased, I sat next to Shade and sighed at what he was looking at before whispering "You are such a...Such a...A pe-per-perve-...An idiot!" I couldn't figure out the right word so idiot just came out, he was looking at a white dragon with ice blue eyes bathing in other words a Cloud fury bathing in a pond "Don't chat Wind! I'm just...Waiting for her to finish while observing the view..." he replied when his tongue began to hang out of his mouth, he was obviously enjoying the 'show' he was getting "What could you possibly do! She is female Cloud fury taking a bath I'm thinking you are just a crazed 'one' that is in it for one thing!" I said harshly, his eyes turned to slits and he growled only loud enough for me to hear

"I have the difficult work! I have to distract every dragon we come across that we have to assassinate just so either of us can go in for the kill! Do you know how many different choices I had! I chose a seducer for females cause I know I am good at that kind of stuff and playing stupid for males because over these years you have been telling me that!" he whispered back with the same tone of voice that I had. Before I could reply, we heard water splashing onto snow and shaking "That's my cue!" Shade said while climbing down the tree, well more like dropped and didn't make a sound due to the snow, I was so tempted to join him but I was scared I would mess him up or if whatever he was planning didn't work out I did not want to be caught in the middle of it so I just sat back and watched. Slowly, he made his way up to the unsuspecting female before rubbing up against her and purring the female let out a surprised yelp before turning around to see Shade "Hey gorgeous...I've seen you bathing and allow me to tell you..You are so hot...I don't see why we aren't allowed to talk to each other..." he purred, I swear I saw a pink streak go across her face while she pinned him down and said

"What do you think your doing on cloud fury territory?" she asked, Shade grinned at her question

"I didn't know you were so forward..." he trailed off nuzzling into her neck "And to think we just met..."

"Answer my question!"

"I fell from the sky, landed here, heard you bathing, came to watch and you know the rest from there"

"...You know I should take you to the alpha to see what she thinks we should do with you..." the female said, Shade just smirked and before anyone knew it the cloud fury was the one on the floor "But I don't even know your name..." he whined and continued nuzzling into her neck, once again I saw a sign that showed the female was enjoying what Shade was doing...She shuddered I couldn't exactly see what Shade had done as extra to make a little squeal come out of her so I just guessed he licked her or something " My name is White flame..." she whispered (I nearly fell of my tree just to hear that)

"White flame...My name is...Is..." oh man I think he just blew it! He kept stuttering for a few minutes receiving a questioning stare from 'White flame' "I...I never actually got a name...My brother and I were separated from our parents when we were hatched and have been living alone for most of our lives...Until a few months back where I lost him...Now I'm all alone..." he got off of her and laid down with his back towards her. White flame's gaze softened when he 'explained' and moved to lay in-front of him so I had to move to the tree's behind her so she wouldn't spot me "I'm so sorry..." he looked at her for a split second then back down to the floor, it was then that she took charge and pinned him down before sliding her tongue across his face in return she got a small smile and a lick on her cheek. Satisfied when he finally gave her a full smile, she got off him allowing him to sit on his hind legs and allowing her to lean against him "So...How would you like me to name you" she asked

"...That would be nice..." he replied

"How about..." she paused to look Shade up and down "Demon eyes" Shade seemed to be thinking about until he said

"I love it!" he grinned and licked her, I was getting tired of this weird display so I was about to leave however I couldn't send a telepathic message because there was a question I heard that captured my interest.

Shade POV

"How would you like to come back to my pack...You know...Join another pack...Maybe have a new family...Or start one..." she said, another streak of pink went across her face "...I...I...Sure I would love to start a family with you...I-I mean join your pack!" crap I had made an unintentional mistake that white flame noticed, she let out a small gasp but then a seductive smile made it's way onto her face "I would love to make some eggs with you..." she whispered into my ears, my eyes went wide as she walked past me while rubbing against me and letting out a laugh "You coming?" she asked, I snapped out of my small trance and followed her. She was swaying her hide from side to side on purpose. It had me in some sort of trance, I could feel my head swaying in rhythm until someone's thought interrupted me 'Shade! How far do you plan on going with this?' I let out an irritated sigh 'Wind just butt out! I'm busy don't worry I'll end it soon!...Maybe' I sent back then pushed his thought line out of my head and opened it to anyone else. Within minutes we had reached a large clearing with a large amount of caves that seem to go into the ground, out of instinct I got closer to White flame and my pupils turned to slits "Shade calm down...We don't want them to see you as a threat" she said, I calmed down and my eyes went back to normal but I was still keeping my guard up.

Soon enough we had reached the pack of cloud furys and let me tell you..It was a big pack! Almost as instantly as we entered I heard growling, I turned to see a group of them growling at me but before I could growl back Flames had beat me to it and they seemed to shut up after that "Thanks" I muttered, she smiled at me then turned back it seemed that she was leading me to what seemed to be the main den. The alpha den. There were so many whispers and still some growling but I managed to ignore them, especially the really hurtful ones, so we went inside and found about three dragons inside in a deep conversation although as soon as I walked in their heads snapped up towards our direction "White flame...What are you doing here? With a demon fury...Did you capture it trespassing on our territory" a bunch of questions kept on shooting out of that one each time they referenced me as an 'it' I could feel a low growl rise up to throat and I was lucky that it was only loud enough for Flame to hear she walked passed me, while slapping me in the head with her tail I grinned at the contact "Alpha I have something to ask of you...Something important" she said, bowing her head

"What is it Flame this had better be good if you are just going to butt into my meeting" the female on the left said, Flame leaned in to whisper something and the Alpha's(I was just assuming it was the alpha)eyes widened and her pupils turned to slits "This meeting is to be private!Get out!" she hissed, the other two left instantly but not before hissing a threat at me I just tried to ignore them...For their sake...Then the Alpha hissed at me, I let out a surprised yelp "I'm going! I'm going!" I quickly exclaimed while running into the cave wall, stupid mistake I know, I quickly made it out the cave when a...Well I'm not sure what kind of shot it was but it was a shot that was aimed for the back of my neck I could feel the intense heat as it just brushed past me. So here I was, standing outside of the cave with a load of dragons whispering about me, one young one came up to me and asked a lot of questions all of them coming out at a rapid speed so since I didn't understand half of what he had said so I politely said "sorry I'm not in the mood to be answering questions" he seemed saddened before quickly covering it up with a smile

"Well see you around mister!" He yelled, a thought came into my head. How long did I plan on staying? I shook the thought out of my head for now "I'll worry about it when the time comes" I told myself. A few minutes later, I was about to fall asleep until someone called "Demon!"

"Someone here is called demon?...Strange choice of name..." I chuckled, before trying to fall asleep again until they called again louder and with an extra word " DEMON EYES" I suddenly realized that was the name given to me by White flame "I'm coming!" I yelled back while rushing inside to find Flame sitting with a goofy smile on her face while the Alpha seemed to have a smile on her face but it looked more serious for some reason. Not knowing what to do, I bowed slightly "Alpha of the Cloud pack...It is an honor to meet you" I said in a more formal way than I usually talk, she nodded and I took that as a sign to get up "Demon eyes, you had entered our territory and communicated with one of our own...Why she did not burn you I do not understand...But she has explained your story to me and why you were here...I understand you are in a time of need so she has convinced me not to punish you for trespassing..." She explained, I felt a sigh of relief exit my mouth when she said I won't be punished in anyway "Well...Maybe I might do something but you will have to find out soon...Also White flame has told me you are in need of a family and...Have the desire to star one with her...And since we cloud furys are generous y nature...I have reached the conclusion that you..." she trailed off. She stopped her sentence there! Why there? She was trying my patience, she wanted to see if I would crack when annoyed but I was going to hold strong...For the good of the mission. Another thing, she mentioned me having the 'desire' to start a family with White flame...Was it true? Did I want to start a family with her? That would make my main objective very hard to complete but...Screw it I was going to start a family with her! To make sure she knew I completely took my attention off the Alpha and gazed at Flame, trying to send her a silent message she stared at me for a few moments a confused look in her eyes until it clicked she mouthed the words 'okay then' before looking back at the dragon beside her, I turned to look at her just as she opened her mouth to speak " Demon eyes you are going to be..."

* * *

**CUT! That's it more next time(I'm not going to drone on cause I fear I may give away spoilers like *gets slapped*) OW!**

**Toothless: you nearly gave it away!**

**I know...Wait isn't Shade the one that usually slaps me when something goes wrong?**

**Toothless:err...he's busy flirting...Again..**

**Oh...Well till next time! I hope this didn't seem rushed! Blame school if it did! ;) And I did take the time to check it so it made sense so..yay me! :D**


End file.
